Cores
by Broken Youth
Summary: Verde, vermelho, azul e amarelo. Paralelos.


****Uma ideia tirada do nada, que não vai dar em lugar nenhum mas que eu adorei escrever. Nenhum shipper declarado, tire suas próprias conclusões ao terminar de ler. A repetição de palavras é proposital. E não, eu não sou chata, vou adorar se vocês gostarem e deixarem uma review :3 Boa leitura.

* * *

**Cores.**

_Verde, vermelho, azul e amarelo._ Posso não entender nada de arte, mas acredito que estas são as principais cores para as pessoas normais. E os vampiros.

Vou começar pelo vermelho. A mais intensa das quatro cores, aquela que desarmonia, que atrai, que seduz. Dizem que o vermelho é a cor da luxúria, do desejo, da paixão. **Katherine.** É uma boa representação do vermelho. Os olhos de cigana que atraem, o corpo que seduz e os lábios que gracejam. Vermelho é a cor da _realeza_, o contraste entre o puro e o carnal. Não há vestígios de branco no vermelho, talvez uma fina linha que vez ou outra você distingue, mas ela sempre apresenta resistência. Um tom difícil de contornar e quase impossível de se domar. Na natureza ele raramente aparece, porque ofusca as outras cores e acabaria com o frágil equilíbrio estabelecido. Então se apresenta na forma humana, o vermelho do rubor das bochechas, o vermelho do contato com a pele, o vermelho do sangue. Katherine era toda vermelha, brilhante, realeza. Como uma rosa, que encanta com suas pétalas e chama atenção pela sua cor. Mas uma vez seduzido pela beleza, ao seu menor toque descuidado ela lhe fere, protegida pelos espinhos. Uma flor bela, sedutora e perigosa. _Katherine._

Mas não se engane, o vermelho também apresenta tons mais claros, o leve rubor da face no frio e o ligeiro toque nos planetas. O vermelho do coração, o vermelho do amor. Mas conquista-lo é muito complicado, então pulemos para outra cor.

É a vez do verde. A cor da esperança, é isso que dizem? Relaciono o verde a **Stefan**, meu irmão. Um verde cheio de _facetas_, claro e escuro contrastando eternamente em uma briga interna. Verde é natureza, é vida, é paz. Mas o verde compete contra si mesmo, eu já disse. Os tons escuros das folhas adultas versus o claro da grama nova. Stefan está em constante batalha contra ele mesmo, mas como a história é minha, deixarei que ele se defina sozinho. O verde da esperança, que está em todo lugar e é fácil de encontrar, mas basta uma seca para que ele esvaeça e se esconda. Vermelho é sedutor, verde é conflitante.

Passemos para o azul. Eu represento o azul, e não espere que eu me defina facilmente. Sou o azul dos_ olhos_, tão límpido quanto o céu sem nuvens, tão **imponente** quanto o azul dos mares. O azul que em um instante se torna cinza, se torna amarelo, se torna verde. A cor que se destaca, mas precisa de outra para lhe dar suporte. Digo que o azul é_ incompleto_, assim como eu sou. O que seria do céu sem as estrelas? O que seria do mar sem o contraste com o sol, com o branco das ondas? O azul completa e precisa de complemento. Está em constante batalha contra o verde, seu tom irmão, seu eterno companheiro. Eles se alternam e vez ou outra entram em equilíbrio, mas também brigam pela atenção do vermelho. _Stefan, Katherine, Damon._

O azul nada esconde, sendo tão límpido quanto o céu da tarde, mas pode rapidamente se transformar no escuro, o azul acinzentado que precede uma tempestade, o azul do mar furioso que destrói e mata sem olhar a quem. O azul se torna tão _perigoso_ quanto o vermelho e sua coexistência é conflitante, sedutora e fatal.

O azul sou eu, **Damon.**

Enfim chegamos ao amarelo, minha cor preferida. O amarelo não se destaca propriamente; não possui o brilho ofuscante do vermelho, nem a vivacidade do verde ou a fúria do azul. Mas está em todos os lugares, presente em todos os tons, contracenando com todos os elementos. **Elena.** O amarelo do sol, da _lua_ e das estrelas. Acalma, tranqüiliza e acolhe. Seduz pela simplicidade e _incapacidade de toca-lo._ O amarelo atrai e traz segurança, então há certa aversão em deixá-lo ir. Elena era toda amarelo, um tom mais vívido, meu tom. O amarelo que facilmente se tornava cinza, como a lua, ou mostarda como o pôr do sol, tão intenso que por vezes você é obrigado a fechar os olhos para não se machucar. O amarelo de Elena também era dotado de tons alaranjados, a chama que incendiava e aquecia, mas também deixava cinzas no final. É também uma cor incapaz de existir sozinha, por isso acredito que o azul completa o amarelo. Ambos verde e vermelho são prepotentes e por vezes arrogantes, dificilmente mudam seus tons e conseguem trabalhar sozinhos.

O azul do céu calmo precisa do amarelo ofuscante do sol, assim como o amarelo leve da lua completa a escuridão do azul feroz do mar.

_Verde, vermelho, azul e amarelo._

Combinações? Você já sabe a minha.


End file.
